A Christmas Carol
by Tovaras
Summary: I'm bringing you a new and different Oliver Wood in a way you've never seen him before. At least I think you haven't… He's spending Christmas with the Weasley's and is bringing with him somebody you might not think he would. I'm bringing you


A Christmas Carol  
  
Author: Dragongirl85 E-mail: Golddragon85@hotmail.com Parings: Oliver/Percy Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related paraphernalia belong to J. K. Rowling's, the best writer in the world (go on girl!). I'm making no money for writing this. Rating: PG-13 Notes: I'm bringing you a new and different Oliver Wood in a way you've never seen him before. At least I think you haven't… He's spending Christmas with the Weasley's and is bringing with him somebody you might not think he would. I'm bringing you Oliver on his best. Enjoy! Warning: Oliver's talking is Glaswegian slang. Archive: Sure, but please ask first.:)  
  
***  
  
Oliver Wood looked at the house in front of the cab. The Burrow was slowly closing in, barely seeable trough the snow. He had received an owl from Percy where he invited Oliver to stay during his break and celebrate Christmas with Percy's family. Oliver had happily agreed too it and now he was sitting in the cab, the snow was pouring down and it was in the middle off the night. He looked at the character next too him. She was sleeping and Oliver bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead. She was still warm from fever. Maybe he just should have stayed home with her.  
  
The cab stopped and Oliver jumped out and started to walk towards the Burrow.  
  
"Hey, that will be 10 pounds." The driver yelled at him and Oliver turned.  
  
"Listen choob. We're very late and I'll just go and ring the bell on that house. If nobody opens the door I'll get back here and you'll have to drive us too a hotel. If someone opens the door, I'll come and get her and you'll get your money, okay?"  
  
"Can't she come with you and you'll pay me right know? I'd like to go home now."  
  
"She's sick!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll wait. But the meter is running!"  
  
Oliver looked at him. "I bet it does… Don't drive away now."  
  
"Or what? You'll curse me?" The driver sniggered from his own joke. Oliver frowned at him. "You'll be surprised."  
  
Oliver refused too be further annoyed by the sniggering from the driver and went over to the door.   
  
The snow continued to pour down and the wind was blowing, it went to Oliver's thin jacked like a knife. While his teeth shattered, he ringed the doorbell and waited for some response. He could hear nothing but silence and was about too go back to the cab when the door opened. Percy's face was smiling towards him from the door, behind him was Mrs. and Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Oliver. I started to get worried about you. You should have been here hours ago."  
  
Oliver hugged his friend and smiled. "Sorry, the plane was late. I could have used Floo-powder, but I've brought someone that is to sick to take it."  
  
"Really. Where is… eh… The person?" Percy looked around, but couldn't see anyone.   
  
"Oh, she's in the car. I didn't want her too freeze anymore that necessary. I'll get her and pay the driver." Oliver run quickly over to the cab and Percy turned to his mother. "You didn't say anything about a girlfriend, Percy."  
  
Percy pulled on his shoulders. "Neither did he. It didn't say anything in the letter he wrote."  
  
Percy frowned towards the cab, but he couldn't see anything. The snow was pouring down to thickly. He could hear that somebody was approaching and soon he saw Oliver with a bag over his shoulder, carrying a little girl in his arms. Percy looked big-eyed at the girl, who whimpered a bit before she wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Oliver wrapped his jacked around the little body and smiled. "Oh, didn't I write that? This is Annie, my daughter."  
  
Percy gasped and Oliver raised an eyebrow, still grinning. "Are you going to let us in, or do we have to sleep out here tonight?"  
  
Percy moved and Mrs. Weasley approached. "What a beautiful little girl. Shall I hold her, while you take off your jacked, Oliver?"  
  
Oliver smiled and gently laid the sleeping little girl in Mrs. Weasley's arms. He pulled off her jacked and hanged it up, before he grabbed Annie again. "She's a bit sick so I would like to get her to bed. Where's…"  
  
Mr. Weasley pointed up the stairs. "Just across Percy's room. You know where…" Oliver nodded.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly. "Well, this was a surprise, but we have room enough for everybody. Well, I and Arthur say good night." Oliver smiled and carefully grabbed his bag before he went up to the second floor. It has been a while since he had stayed here the last time, but he knew where Percy's room was. He gently pushed up the door across Percy's room and laid the little girl onto the bed. She whimpered and curled herself together.  
  
"Ah, don't even think about it, young lady. You have to take your medicine before you go to sleep, and you have to change into your night dress." The little girl looked sleepishly up at her father before she started to unbutton her jacked. Oliver smiled and opened the bag. "Do you want the pink dress or the blue one." Annie just yawned. Oliver smiled and pulled up the blue nightdress and a brown bottle. "That means the blue one." He unscrewed the bottle and filled the cork with brown liquid. Annie wrinkled her nose and Oliver looked warmly at her.  
  
"I know that it doesn't taste good, Annie, but if you want to get well, you'll have to take the medicine." Annie looked at her father and nodded. "Open wide, sweetcakes… There you go. Good girl!" Annie pulled a face when she swallowed the liquid and Oliver kissed her forehead. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
After quickly undressing the shivering, little girl he pulled on the nightdress and tucked her in. Back in the bag he pulled up a green, little fluff dragon. Annie grabbed it and looked at Oliver.  
  
"Da? Where are you going?"  
  
Oliver smiled warmly towards the little girl. "Da's starving and he hoped to get a sandwich before he went to bed, and maybe share some blether with Percy." He bent over and kissed the little girl's forehead. "Don't worry, I'll be right back. In the main time, Rex will keep you company." Annie nodded and closed her eyes.   
  
Oliver smiled gently to her and carefully tip-toped out. On the outside, Percy was waiting. Oliver smiled at him and pointed downstairs. Percy nodded and the two boys carefully went down stairs.   
  
At the kitchen, Percy filled up two cups with tea and placed a plate filed with sandwiches at the table. He placed himself across Oliver, who carefully took a sip of his tea.  
  
"So, you're a father now?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Percy looked at Oliver, an eyebrow slightly raised. "When and how did you get her?"  
  
Oliver smiled and took a big bite off his sandwich. "Well, she wasn't exactly planned by me and her mother…" Oliver looked out of the window and sighed. "I met her just after Hogwarts, during summer break. We met in a muggle-village." Oliver smiled when Percy raised his eyebrow again.   
  
"Yes, she was a muggle and the most fantastic muggle I've ever met. She was smart, funny and…"   
  
Oliver looked down. "I was on a happy-turn after the Quidditch-tournament, and me and some friends went out to rerr terr." Oliver laughed softly. "You know that I don't drink much… I only drink butterbeer, and the liquid they gave me was way stronger. I got pished and started to flirt with this girl. I woke up at her place, nothing had happened thought, but I was black affronted. We started talking and soon we was dating. I really had a great time with her, but after a month our relationship started to cool down. I hardly saw her anymore and I decided to break up with her. She didn't know that I was a wizard, cause I somehow knew that we wouldn't last. But I was a shitebag and it took four more months before I dared to tell her that this wasn't working. I was afraid I was going to hurt her, but I had to think of me too. So when I was seeing her to dump her, she told me that she was pregnant. She was scared and begged me so I wouldn't leave her."   
  
Oliver smiled sheepishly. "I am a man that always cleans up his own mistakes and promised that I wouldn't leave her. Her parents gave her an apartment where we lived for a while, and four months later, Annie was born."  
  
"You were just 18?!" Percy whistled. "Some mistake." Oliver laughed. "Yeah. Luckily I wisnae working yet. I was still a reserve so the team didn't need me. We lived together for a while, I was the one who mostly took care off Annie, and when Annie was five months old, Nina, that was the mothers name, left me. She left me a note where it said that she couldn't stand the kid or me anymore and she wanted us out of the apartment."  
  
"That's terrible."   
  
Oliver nodded. "Yeah, but luckily my maw and faither were quite understandable. They were proud that I wasn't the one who run away from the kid and let me stay. They helped me with Annie for about a year, which was a good thing cause I didn't know what I was daein'. But I was a quick learner, and when I was promoted to full-time keeper, I was able to take care of her on my own. I got myself my own flat where I and Annie has lived for the last three years. She is such a good girl. I can take her with me to work and she will just sit still and watch me play. Sometimes she even joins me on the broom and plays with me. But then I'm extra careful, of course"  
  
Percy smiled. "Just as quidditch-crazy as her father, huh." Oliver laughed out loud. "Yeah. But strangely enough doesn't she look like her maw the slightest. Not by looks or personality. Nina was small, with blond hair and blue eyes. She was pretty wild and loved to party, not like me, but Annie… As you saw, she has brown hair and eyes, like me. "  
  
"Strange. So how old is she?"  
  
"About four. She will be five in April." Percy took a sip of his tea. "So you were 18 when you got your first child. You're early."  
  
Oliver laughed and the two boy's continued to talk for about small things. What they have been up to the last years, the quidditch-league before Percy asked Oliver:  
  
"So, what do you want for Christmas?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Everybody is going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy the last presents and I still haven't got you anything. So what do you want?"  
  
Oliver smiled. "Well, I could use a new pair of quidditch-boots and glows."  
  
Percy snorted. "Come on, Ol, you must want something else but that!"  
  
Oliver looked dreamingly out in the air. "What I really want? A family."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Oliver smiled sheepishly. "I want a family, I want that special somebody that can help me to raise Annie. You know, a mother or someone so we can be a family."  
  
Percy smiled. "I think you'll have to get that yourself. Suddenly the quidditch-boots didn't seam so bad."  
  
Oliver laughed and looked at the clock on the wall. "Yikes, it's late. Better go to bed. Annie wakes up so early in the morning. Well, actually since she got sick, she been sleeping pretty long."  
  
Percy nodded. "Okay. I better go to bed too." He drank up the last off his tea and got up. "Good night, Oliver."  
  
Oliver smiled. "G'night, Perce." He continued to sit for a little while, before he went up. He tip-toed into the bedroom and saw that Annie was asleep. Oliver smiled and stroked her over the forehead. She was still warm. He quickly got undressed and pulled on a old shirt, before he gently lied down next to the little girl.  
  
"G'night, little princess," he whispered softly and kissed her cheek.  
  
***  
  
"Ahhh, da! Da!"  
  
Oliver jerked his eyes up. "What? What's going on?" He looked over on the little girl, who twisted and turned next to him. Oliver gasped and pulled Annie onto his lap. The little girl was crying and screaming. "Da! Da! Where are you? I can't see you!"  
  
"I'm here, Annie. Da's here." Oliver started to rock the little body, but the girl kept on with the screaming. "I can't find you, da! I can't see you!"  
  
"I'm here." Oliver turned her face towards his and looked at her. "Open your eyes, Annie." Annie carefully opened her eyes and looked at him. She threw her arms around Oliver's neck and he wrapped his arms around her. "I couldn't find you, da! I dreamt that you were gone."  
  
"I'm here, Annie, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."  
  
The little girl calmed down, but she continued to whimper. Oliver gently rocked her and hummed a soft melody. After a moment, Annie looked up at him. "Da? Can you sing to me?"  
  
Oliver smiled. "Annie, you know that I don't like to sing. I can't sing."  
  
"Please da? I want to hear your voice."  
  
Oliver smiled. "Okay, sweetie. I'll sing."  
  
He continued to rock the little girl, singing softly into the air. He rested his head on Annie's, whispering a song only the two of them could understand and only the two of them could treasure.   
  
Annie tightened the grip on her fathers shirt and closed her eyes. Oliver looked at her, never stopped singing or rocking the little body. He continued to sing for 15 more minutes until he was sure that Annie was asleep. Oliver gently laid her back onto the spot next to him, tucking in the little girl. Annie tossed around and grabbed her pillow and sighed softly. Oliver looked down on his little angel and kissed her forehead, before he went to sleep himself.  
  
The red-head in the door carefully closed it and smiled. Percy had been on the bathroom when he heard Annie scream. He had rushed down to Oliver's room and carefully opened the door, revealing Oliver on his best. Percy had never seen Oliver like that. Arms wrapped around the little body, whispering gently word to calm her down. It was Oliver on his best. But when Oliver had granted the little girls wish and started to sing, Percy had gasped. Oliver never sang. He hated it. Back at school he had refused to sing at their music lesions, because he said he sang fake enough to make milk that was still inside a cow sour. That was a big lie. Oliver's voice was calm, soft and just… Lovely.  
  
Percy kept staring on the two character on the bed and smiled. Seeing Oliver like that brought out new feelings inside of him. When the brunette laid down the little girl next to him and kissed her forehead, he felt that he wanted to be Annie at that moment. He wanted to be the special someone that Oliver wanted. When Oliver finally laid down to go to sleep, Percy decided that it was time for him to go. He gently closed the door and over to his own room, surprised by his own feelings. He couldn't be falling in love with the Scot, could he? When he laid down in his own bed he figured out that obviously he could.  
  
***  
  
"Da! Wake up, da. Come on da, wake up!"  
  
Oliver yawned and opened his eyes, finding a couple of large, brown eyes identical to his, over him.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
"Annie," he manage to yawn, before he jerked his eyes fully up. "Are you alright, do you need anything?"  
  
The little girl jumped around on the bed. "I'm not sick anymore, da! I feel fine!"  
  
Oliver smiled. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, young lady. You have to wake up your da carefully." Annie giggled and Oliver threw himself after her. After a little wrestling in the bed, he pulled her onto his lap, laying his palm on her forehead. "Hm, your fever seams to be gone."  
  
"Yay, can we go out and play in the snow today?"  
  
Oliver chewed on his lower lip. "I don't know. I'm not sure if you should go out yet. You can get sick again."  
  
"Nah, I'll put on a lots off clothes and walk strait in if I feel cold or if I become wet. Please, da?"  
  
Oliver smiled. "I'll tell you what. You, me and the Weasley is going to Diagon Alley after breakfast. If you're still feeling well after the trip, we'll go out and play, key?"  
  
"Yay! Can we build a snowman?"  
  
"We can build two!"  
  
"Can we build a snow-house?"  
  
Oliver poked her chest. "Young lady, we can build a snow-castle with the size of Hogwarts!"  
  
"Yay!" The little girl cheered merrily and threw her arms around her father. "You're the best, da!"  
  
"But first," he said and went out of bed to try to find his pants. "We'll have to eat breakfast. I'm starving."  
  
Annie jumped out of bed to and went strait to the bag. "Hey, what are you doing?" Oliver looked curiously at his daughter. She looked at him with a big smile and pulled out a pair of blue socks. "I don't want to become more sick, cause then I won't see Diagon Alley today and we won't play in the snow." She carefully pulled on the socks before she bounced over to her father. Oliver grabbed her and swung her around in the air, before he pulled her tight to his chest.  
  
"Now, let's go and eat, and you can meet all the Weasley's."  
  
Oliver pushed the door open and went out. Annie looked at him. "How many Weasley's are there. I only remember two from yesterday. A nice lady who carried me for a little while, then a boy with red hair and glasses."  
  
"Well, the lady was Mrs. Weasley. Her name is Molly. The boy was Percy, da's old class-mate. He's as old as I am. You didn't see Mr. Weasley, but he was standing behind you. His name is Arthur. Then there is Ginny, Percy's little sister, and Ron, Fred and George, who is Percy's little brothers. Fred and George are twins. They're absolutely identical. They was beaters on my quidditch-team at school. Then there is Bill and Charlie. They're Percy's big brothers. Charlie was my captain before I was made captain on my team."  
  
Annie counted on her fingers. "Wow, seven Weasley children. That's a whole quidditch-team. And one maw and da."  
  
"That's right. And if I'm not mistaking, Harry is here to along with Hermione. They're Ron's best friends. You remember that I told you about Harry. He was the seeker on my quidditch-team."  
  
Annie tough for a second. "Oh yeah. The-Boy-Who-Lived, right?"  
  
"That's right. But don't say that. He doesn't like it very much."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Oliver carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he was greeted by nine Weasley's, one Potter and one Granger.  
  
"Good morning everybody," he smiled and sat down next to Percy, putting Annie on the chair next to him. Harry looked at Annie, but Annie was looking at all the Weasleys. She carefully bent over towards her father and whispered; "Da? Everybody has red hair and freckles." Oliver laughed softly. "Aye. That's because they're related to each others. Just like you look a little bit like me. That's because we're related."  
  
Annie nodded. "Oh. Okay."  
  
Fred took a sip of his juice and looked over at Oliver. "So, who's that?"  
  
Annie climbed upon her chair and looked at everybody. "My name is Annie Wood, I'm four, soon five years old and I'm very pleased to meet everybody." Then she took a big bow and sat back down on her chair. Mrs. Weasley clapped. "Oh, what a charming little girl you have there, Oliver. You've done a good job raising her." Oliver smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, but I did get some help."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Ah, of course. From the mother, I guess."  
  
"That will have to be my maw. Her maw left me just months after her birth."  
  
"Oh. I see…" Mrs. Weasley went back to her tea and Harry looked at Oliver. "So, you're a father now? Wow…"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
Harry blushed. "Oh, nothing. I just… I've never…" Harry took a deep breath. "I've just never pictured you as a father, I guess. No offence."  
  
Oliver laughed. "Don't worry, Harry. I didn't picture myself as a faither either, before I got Annie."  
  
Ron laughed before he bent over and whispered something to Harry that made him blush. Oliver raised an eyebrow and looked at the two of them. The lack of concentration to anything else made him knock down his, luckily, still empty glass. He smiled sheepishly and ducked down to fetch it. The sight under the table made him gasp and he ducked back up, leaning over to Percy.  
  
"What's up with Harry and Ron?" he hissed into Percy's ear.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just saw Ron caressing Harry under the table!"  
  
Percy laughed and looked at him. "Oh, you didn't know. Ron and Harry are dating. They've been together since the fifth grade and are quite happy together." Oliver looked back at Harry, who was busy not laughing so Ron could nibble his neck. Annie was not paying attention to the turtledoves in front of her, only to her toast. Percy leaned over to Oliver. "Don't mind them. They do that all the time. They've totally forgotten poor Hermione and she is forced to be with Ginny. Not that it is a bad thing."  
  
"Poor Hermione."  
  
"Yeah, but I think that they should calm down their love life. I was going to fetch them so they wouldn't be late for dinner two days ago, and I found them in a petty… Complicated position."  
  
Oliver laughed. "I wonder who was more affronted. You or them."  
  
Percy laughed. "I think it was me, cause I don't think they noticed me. They just kept on with the shagging. I wasn't gonna let them know I was watching so I just closed the door and run away."  
  
Oliver laughed and caught the attention from his daughter. "What's so funny, da?"  
  
Oliver stroked her cheek, still giggling. "Nothing sweetie. Just finish your meal and we'll get dressed."  
  
Annie nodded and finished her toast.   
  
***  
  
Oliver removed his hands from his daughters eyes and she gasped. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, sweetie."  
  
"Wow, da! It's huge!"  
  
Percy looked over at his parents. "Shall we split up mum? Fred and George has already disappeared and I think I saw Harry and Ron walking towards the 'Quidditch Supplies store'."  
  
Oliver pointed towards Gringotts. "I need some money, first."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I think it's best if we split up. Shall we met outside the cafe?"  
  
Everybody nodded and Oliver and Annie walked towards the bank along with Percy and Bill. Bill lifted up Annie and she looked at the piercing in his ear.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That's a dragon's tooth, Annie."  
  
Annie gasped. "A real dragon's tooth? I love dragons!"  
  
Oliver smiled. "She has loved dragon's whole her life." Bill grinned back and stroked the girl trough her hair. "I never imagined that you would become a father before me, Wood. You've done a good job with her. First class quality semen, I'd say."  
  
Oliver blushed. "Please, you do have a little kid in your arms. My kid." Bill grinned. "Sorry mate."   
  
After fetching some money, Annie and Oliver was on their own. "So, princess. Where do you want to go first?"  
  
"I don't know, da. It's so much to see here," answered a stunned Annie.  
  
"Let's go and fetch Percy's present first, then." Oliver smiled and the two of them made their way trough the crowd.  
  
When Percy's gift was safely wrapped up and hidden in a bag, they continued their journey trough Diagon Alley. Annie pointed at a toy-store. "Can we go in there, da?"  
  
Oliver smiled. "Madam Torah's Magical Toy's. Sure, I haven't been in there for ages."  
  
"Yay!" The little girl's face burst into a big grin. Oliver laughed and pushed the door open.   
  
Inside they was greeted by Madam Torah, who instantly recognized Oliver as the grinning little boy who used to come in and play with the toy brooms. Annie instantly run to the toy dragons and picked up a model of a Golden dragon. "Da, look! Dragons!"  
  
Oliver strolled over and picked up a deep purple dragon. Suddenly his face broke into a grin.   
  
"Annie. I think we have found Charlie the perfect present."  
  
Annie smiled and Oliver bent down. "Annie. Pick the two coolest dragons you can find, one for you and one for Charlie." Annie smiled and picket out a sky blue dragon and a deep green one. Oliver went over too Madam Torah and she smiled down to the little girl.   
  
"Which one did you pick, dear?"  
  
"The blue one, madam."  
  
Madam Torah smiled and gave Annie the dragon. "For you, dear. For free." Oliver gasped. "Oh, madam Torah. We can't accept that."  
  
"Nonsense. Consider it as a Christmas present from me."  
  
Oliver smiled and paid for the green dragon and asked for it to be wrapped in. When they left, Annie grabbed Madam Torah's hand and said very politely 'thank you'.  
  
Well outside, they went into 'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions' and picked up Bill's present.   
  
After spotting a hole in Annie's jacked, Oliver bought her a new, light blue one and insisted that she put it on immediately before she got sick again. The other jacket was laid in another bag and the stroll continued.  
  
At the local joke-shop, Oliver picked up Fred and George's present and a nose-biting tea-cup so he and Annie could play a prank on Percy, and so Oliver could see if Percy still was able to take a joke when he knew that Oliver was the guilty one. For some reason, back a Hogwarts, when the twins pulled a prank on Percy he went berserk and owled their mum. When it was Oliver, he used to blush and laugh along.  
  
They continued to stroll down Diagon Alley and Oliver summed up the present he had bought. "We still miss Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione."  
  
"What are we going to buy them, da?"  
  
Oliver chewed on his lower lip. "I'm not sure. Let's go in to 'Flourish and Blott's' and see if we get any ideas."  
  
Inside, they looked trough the book-shelves and found both Ginny and Hermione's presents.   
  
"Okay, princess. We still miss Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's present. Do you have a idea? I'm stripped."   
  
Annie chewed on her lower lip, before she grinned. "How about a new owl? I remember the old owl that brought us the letter. He had to rest with Mickey for ages before we could send him off."  
  
Oliver smiled and kissed the little girl on the cheek. "Good idea, sweetcakes. It's easy to see that you got the brains in the family." Annie giggled and Oliver lifted her into his arms. "Let's get the owl, shall we?"  
  
At the animal shop, they got the owl and Oliver checked his watch. "It's still 15 minutes before we're meeting outside the café. Want some cocoa?"  
  
Annie nodded and they placed themselves on a outside table, under a large purple umbrella. After a couple of minutes they saw Harry and Ron. He waived them over and they sat down. "Nice jacked, Annie," Ron smiled before he sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Wow, you must have bought half off Diagon Alley," Harry gasped when he saw all the bags.  
  
Ron carefully peeked in one of them. "What did you get for everybody?" Oliver kicked up some snow that hit Ron in the face. "Don't peek. Besides, your present doesn't lie there."  
  
"Oh." Ron couldn't keep the disappointed face from Oliver, who laughed. "Don't worry, Ron. I did get you a present. It's back at the Burrow next to Harry's."  
  
Ron grinned and kissed Harry's cheek. Oliver cleared his throat and looked away, only to see Ginny and Hermione. They sat down next to the others, and Oliver smiled. "Finally, someone who's not snogging all the time." Ginny blushed and looked away. After she found out that Harry was gay, she had been feeling down. But when Oliver entered the scene she had begun to get the hot's for him instead. Hermione smiled. "I didn't notice until now, but your hair is longer. It looks good on you."  
  
Oliver smiled. "Thanks Hermione. Annie likes to have some hair to cuddle with." The hair wasn't that long, but Oliver had just grown tired of the short and boarding hair he had had since third grade and decided to let it grow a bit.   
  
They sat and talked a bit more before the rest off the Weasley's decided to turn up and everybody took floo-powder home.  
  
***  
  
"I'm still well, da!" Annie bounced around Oliver who was busy putting all the presents under the Christmas tree.  
  
Oliver turned and laid his hand over Annie's forehead. "Well, you're not warm…"  
  
"Come on, da! You promised!" Annie jumped onto her father's lap and looked at him with big brown eyes, the same eyes Oliver used to give Percy when Percy was upset with him back at Hogwarts.  
  
Oliver sighed. "Not the puppy-eyes. Alright. Get dressed and we'll go out and play." At that moment the twins decided to turn up.  
  
"Who's-"  
  
"playing?"  
  
Oliver frowned at them. "I hate it when you guys do that." Annie bounded to the twins. "Da's taking me outside to play. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure!" Fred grinned. "You're never to old to play in the snow," George smiled and lifted the girl into his arms.  
  
"Besides," continued George. "We'll get even with your dad for time he cursed some snowballs to follow us around the school-area. Even inside."  
  
"Yeah. That was our idea. We did it too Professor Quirrel once."  
  
George shrugged. "Yeah. Imagine that we pulled a prank on you-know-who himself." The twins looked at each other and laughed, while Oliver just rolled his eyes. Fred put Annie down, and she run out to get dressed. George grinned towards Oliver.  
  
"You've done a good job with her."  
  
"Yeah. I never imagined that you would be able to race a little kid all by your self. I mean, with your quidditch-career to think about."  
  
"Yeah. You were man enough to take the challenge, not like the mother."  
  
Oliver looked at them and sighed. "Percy has told you the story, hasn't he?" George grinned. "Well, we had to force it out of him. Threaten him with bodily harm and stuff."  
  
"Yeah. Stuff like reading up some letters he got from Penelope."  
  
Fred shrugged. "Not that it matters anymore. Penelope dumped him one year ago." Oliver smiled.   
  
"I know. I was the first one he told. He said that things didn't click right between them and I have too say that I agree with that. Percy didn't seam to happy with her. He though she was a little bossy."  
  
"A little bossy? Percy was like her slave."  
  
Oliver raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure she wasn't that bad." Fred and George just looked at each other, before thy herd quick footsteps. "Da! I'm ready!"  
  
Oliver lifted the girl up and looked at the twins. "Well. Are you guy's coming?" The two faced broke out into to identical grins and walked after them.   
  
The snow was laying like a white blanket over the Weasley's garden, and Annie instantly picked up some snow and started to make a snowman. Oliver fell to his knees and helped her.  
  
"You guys can start on the head. We'll make the body." The twins nodded and George got on his knees, poking Annie's chest. "Little missy. You'll get a supreme head." Fred grinned. "The best there is."  
  
Oliver grinned. "I think you guys is starting to get soft."  
  
When the snowman was finished, Oliver told Annie to run in and get a scarf, a hat and a carrot. He ignored the twins when they told her to get two potatoes and another carrot, and when she was inside he threw a snowball on them. "Don't you do anything perverted now. If my daughter get any scruples, I'll blame you!"  
  
Fred grinned. "You try being tuff with us, captain?" George grinned devilishly. "We can't have anything of that can we, dear Gred?"  
  
"Certainly not, my dear Forge."  
  
Oliver eyes widened when he saw the amount of snow the twins was carrying. "No. No, stop it guys. I didn't'… AH!" Oliver screamed when the twins stuffed his winter robe full with snow. The snow melted quickly on his hot back, sending small rivers with ice cold water down his spine. The twins laughed and Oliver instantly threw himself over the nearest twin, which happened to be George, pinned him and smeared his face and hair with snow.  
  
"REVENGE!" he yelled while he howled with laugher. While Oliver still had George pinned down, Fred threw himself over him, which resulted in a tangle of arms and feet's. When Annie finally came out with the stuff, followed by Percy, she saw George on top off Oliver tickling him while Fred was laying down in the snow, gasping after air along with Oliver.  
  
Percy smiled when Annie came to her fathers rescue, throwing herself over George. Oliver got up and took off is robe while he walked towards Percy. Percy couldn't help but notice that Oliver was extremely beautiful with white snow in his brown hair and flushed cheeks.  
  
"Hiya Perce. Want to join us?" he asked while he emptied his robes for snow.  
  
"Nah, I'll watch you guys. Snow isn't my thing."  
  
"Ah, come on, Perce. It'll be fun. You and I against the twins and Annie. It'll be like when we still went at Hogwarts."  
  
Percy smiled. "Yeah, I remember. You always said that we were one team, but when the twins came, I was on my own."  
  
Oliver smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that. But come on. I promise I wont run away this time. Please!" Oliver looked at him and used his secret weapon.  
  
"Sorry, Ol, but your puppy eyes doesn't work. I've build up a defense system against them." Oliver smiled. "Well, if you don't want to…" He put on the robe again and went off, and Percy turned to go inside. It was getting cold. Suddenly, something cold and wet was put down his robe, and he turned around with a scream. Oliver was standing behind him with a large grin.  
  
"Oh, you're goanna pay for that, Wood!"  
  
"That is if you can hit me, Perce. You fling like a Slytherin Chaser."  
  
Percy laughed and ran after the laughing Scot, throwing snowballs after him.  
  
***  
  
It was getting dark before the four tired boy's and the little girl when inside. Back at their room, Oliver told Annie to find what she was going to wear or play with the new dragon-toy while he took a shower.  
  
Inside the bathroom, he turned the shower on and sighed when the warm water poured down his ice-cold body. It had been quite a fight out there and everybody except Annie was wet and cold.   
  
Oliver started to run his hand trough his hair to get it wet, when his thoughts landed on Percy.   
  
Oliver knew that he was homosexual. He figure that one out after he met Nina, cause at Hogwarts he had had… Another person on his mind. Percy hadn't change the bit since their school-day, and if possible, he had become more beautiful. Back at school he had had a major crush on him, but after Percy got together with Penelope Clearwater, he had shut up about is feelings. He didn't want to ruin Percy's happiness, but he was still very jealous. Percy was his. At least he hoped that Percy would become his one day.  
  
But as the years went by, with just an owl between them sometimes, the feelings had started to cool down, but when he saw Percy in the door at the Burrow yesterday, the feelings blushed back up. And this time he wanted to embrace them. He had to let Percy know exactly what he felt, even though he knew that Percy was as strait as a standard sized wand. He hoped that Percy wouldn't throw away their friendship just because of that.  
  
Oliver sighed and finished the shower. He quickly dried himself up, before he pulled on a boxer and a pants and went back to his room. Annie was busy playing with her new toy-dragon.  
  
"Annie. You're next. We have to hurry, or else we'll be late for the Christmas dinner with the rest."  
  
Annie nodded and after a quick shower, they were back at their room. Oliver carefully dried her hair, while she pulled on her white thighs.   
  
"Have you figured out your Rig oot yet, sweetcakes?"  
  
Annie grinned. "As a real Scottish girl, I'm goanna wear my Tartan dress." Oliver smiled and pulled up a red Tartan dress. It was a Tartan dress with tie backs, white collar, white cuff half sleeves and white lace trim underhem. His mother had made it special for Annie and she wore it every time she got the chance.   
  
"Right yarr, sweetie," he smiled and Annie put it on.  
  
"How do I look, da?" she asked and spun around, her hands up in the air. Oliver smiled. "You look like a Scottish, little angle."  
  
"What are you goanna wear, da?"  
  
Oliver chewed on his lower lip. "I'm not sure. When we're at home, I can wear the kilt on special occasions. The Weasley's hasn't seen me in it, only Percy know I have a kilt."  
  
Annie laid her hands on her hips. "You're a Scot, da. Act like one!" Oliver laughed. "Okay, we'll go for the kilt. But I'm wearing underwear under it, or else the twins might lift the hem up." Annie was perfectly aware that Scottish men didn't wore underwear under the kilt, after a little embarrassing episode with Oliver's father.  
  
After a moment, Oliver was dressed in a complete Scottish outfit, with the kilt, dress jacked and everything. He sat down on the bed and pulled the girl onto his lap. "Give me the comb, and I'll make a braid on you." Annie gave him the comb and Oliver started to fix her hair.  
  
"There. Perfect." He kissed her forehead and lifted her up into his arms.  
  
"Shall we go downstairs to eat? I think it's almost time." Annie nodded and they walked out of the room.  
  
Downstairs they were greeted by the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley gasped when she saw Annie.  
  
"Oh, dear. You look beautiful. What a lovely dress!"  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. My grandmaw made it too me."  
  
Fred and George sniggered when they saw Oliver's kilt, but Bill and Charlie came closer for a closer look at the clothing.   
  
"So, is green and black like the family color?" Oliver shook his head. "Nah. My family doesn't have their own tartan pattern. We just pick the kilt we like best."  
  
Charlie touched the hem. "Nice. Do they come in blue and red too?" Oliver smiled. "Whatever tartan-color you would desire. If you want so, I bet you can get a pink and orange tartan pattern kilt too." Charlie shivered. "Pink? No thank you."   
  
Mr. Weasley came out of the kitchen. "Dinner is finished. Come and sit down."  
  
Oliver smiled and followed the rest of the family into the kitchen. The table was set with the finest meals and the smell was wonderful. Everybody sat down to enjoy the feast and a good talk.  
  
Oliver was talking to just about everybody, asking questions and answering them. Mrs. Weasley insisted that he should eat more, saying as a quidditch-player he needed all the energy that he could get. When the meal was finished, Mrs. Weasley send them out of the kitchen so she could clean in peace. Oliver sat down on the couch, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"I'm telling you, Percy. If your mother had insisted on giving me another plate off stuffing, I think I would explode."  
  
Percy laughed and sat down next to him. "Well, you know my mother. She tries to feed up everybody that comes here. You saw her with Harry. I think the poor lad got a plate too much of her stuffing."  
  
Oliver smiled. "And what a stuffing. Just like the one my grandmaw used to make."  
  
"Well, the stuffing is my moms specialty."  
  
Mr. Weasley entered the room, careering an old bagpipe. "Say, Oliver. I remembered this from a trip my father had to Scotland. Maybe you can show us how to play it."  
  
Oliver shook his head. "Sorry, I can't play the bagpipe."  
  
Annie jumped onto her fathers lap. "Nah, he just do the dances." Fred grinned. "You dance?"  
  
Charlie smiled. "Hey, Oliver. Show us."  
  
Oliver blushed. "I don't think so. I haven't danced in years." Annie looked at him. "Come on, da, let's dance! I remember almost every step."  
  
Oliver sighed and lifted the girl off his lap to get up. "Alright, but I'm warning you. I'm a little rusty when it comes to dancing."  
  
He opened the bag on the front of his kilt, pulling up his wand. He pointed it at the bagpipe and muttered a few words, and the bagpipe started to play. Mrs. Weasley's head appeared from the kitchen. "What's that noise?"  
  
"Oliver is dancing a Scottish dance for us, mum!" Mrs. Weasley smiled and came out from the kitchen and sat down next to Mr. Weasley.   
  
Oliver cleared his throat. "That's the 'Pipes Awa'. The dance is called 'Take five', but I haven't danced it in three years, so I'm not sure if I remember all the steps."  
  
He and Annie took their position in front of the Weasley's.  
  
"Ready?" Annie nodded and the two of them started to dance. First to the right, before hopping slightly to the left. Annie giggled while she was dancing, hopping around, while Oliver tried too remember all the steps to the dance, muttering words under his breath. "Right, left, jump and turn, spread feet and jump back."  
  
Annie giggled and sat down next to Harry and Ron, clapping while her father danced. "Come on, da! Gie it lalldy!"  
  
Charlie laughed and everybody started to clap along with Annie. "Nice, Wood. Teach me!" Bill and Charlie got onto their feet and walked over to a sweat Oliver. "Teach us, Oliver."  
  
"Okay. It's not as complicated as it seemed. Walk first to the right, slide to the left, then back to the right side."  
  
Bill grinned. "Well, that didn't seam hard."  
  
Oliver grinned. "That's just step one. There is three more steps, but we'll start easy."  
  
The rest of the evening disappeared as Oliver tried to learn the Weasley's to dance the Scottish dance 'Take five', much to every family-members amusement because of the lack of rhythm.  
  
***  
  
Oliver pulled on the yawning little girl her nightdress. "It was fun today, wasn't it?" The clock was way past midnight and almost everybody had gone to bed after the little dance lesion. Only Percy was still up. Oliver had exchanged the kilt and dress jacked with a soft pants and a sweater, while Annie was brushing her teeth. Percy had changed his dress with just about the same.  
  
"Aye!" she smiled and Oliver laughed. "You'll be a true Scottish, little girl, you know that," he smiled and stroked her cheek, before he lifted her into the bed. "And tomorrow, before anybody gets up, we'll sneak down and take a look at the presents under the tree."  
  
"Da…?"  
  
"Yes, sweetcakes?"  
  
"I saw that Percy's and Ron's and every Weasly kid's maw was taking care off everybody. Where is my maw? Why don't I have a maw?"  
  
"Uh…" Oliver swallowed. He had tried his best to prepare himself for this day. He knew that the little girl was curios on where her mother was, and Oliver was goanna tell her the story someday.   
  
Too bad for him, that day was now and he felt totally unprepared.  
  
"Um… Well… Um, well… You see, Annie… Your maw kind off… Left me… Some time after your birth…"  
  
"Was it because of me?"  
  
"No, off course not, honey! It was because off me. Your maw and I wasn't very happy together, and I don't think that she was quite ready to have a wean… So she got scared and left us. But don't worry, I won't leave you." Oliver smiled and stroked her cheek.  
  
"Da?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you miss her?"  
  
Oliver looked empty into the air. "It may sound cruel, but no. I don't. I thought I would, but I don't… When she left me… I was kind of glad. I was upset that she had left me alone with you, because I thought I wasn't able to take care of a wean on my own. I was afraid, but that changed… Cause… When I look on your face, into your eyes… It's like… All of my power is taken away from me…"  
  
"That's not a good thing."   
  
Oliver laughed. "Let me finish. When I look into your eyes, sweetie, you take away all of my power, and give me the double back. You make me feel like I can do everything in the world."  
  
Oliver kept on stroking his daughters cheek. "I know that it sounds cruel that I don't miss your maw, but you must understand that sometimes people think they love each other, but then they realize that they have fooled themselves, and picked the wrong person. Like when I picked your maw."  
  
He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Da?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
  
"Will you find the right one someday, so I can get a new maw?"  
  
Oliver laughed. "Maybe. I know I'll find the right one someday, you know, that special someone, but I don't think it will be a new maw. I think you'll rather get a new da." Oliver clamped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he'd just said.  
  
"Two da's? Cool!" The little girl smiled and yawned. She kissed her father's cheek. "Good night, da. I love you."  
  
Completely paralyzed, Oliver got up. "Yeah… Yeah, good night, Annie…"  
  
He walked slowly out of his room and closed the door. Slowly he went down and into the kitchen. Percy looked up from his tea when Oliver entered the room.  
  
"Is she asleep?"  
  
"Yeah… Yeah, soon…" Oliver went strait pass him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing… I… I need some air…"  
  
"I'll join you."  
  
The two young men went outside, and Oliver sighed when the cold air hit his skin. The snow was glowing under the moon and the sky was clear. They were completely silent. After a while, Oliver broke the silence. "You know, Perce… My daughter just asked me where her mother was."  
  
Percy looked sad at him. "I'm sorry, but you knew that question would come up someday. It's only natural that kids want to know were their parents are. I understand that you are upset with it…"  
  
Oliver interrupted him. "No, Perce. That's not it. She also asked me if she would get a new mother soon, and…"  
  
Percy looked at him and laid his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "And…?"  
  
"And I said that it was more lightly that she would get a new dad…"  
  
Percy gasped and Oliver laughed softly. "It wasn't like that I wanted my daughter to find out that her faither is a freaking homosexual…"  
  
"How long have you know?"  
  
Oliver looked at the snow in the garden. A gnome was crawling over a big pile of snow on it's the way to it's hole. "I've known for a while. Ever since Nina left me… It was a period when I thought I was a bisexual, but after the fiasco with Nina I knew I was totally gay… Remember that I told you that I wasn't happy with her…"  
  
Percy nodded. "I see…"  
  
"She used to give me the flutters once, but only for a while. After her, I could look at a totally naked girl and the only thing I would notice is… Well, nothing. Hell, when her brother popped in to visit us, in full clothing, it would get me more hard than Nina naked." Oliver looked at him. It was time for a little hinting. "I mean, you give me more flutters now than any girl." Percy raised an eyebrow and Oliver smiled. "Don't worry. I won't throw myself over you."  
  
Oliver started to study the snow more intense. A single tear trailed down from the corner of his left eye. "What is she going to say about her da now. She's to little to understand now, but when she gets older… She'll be so embarrassed over me…"  
  
"Oliver…" Percy let go off his shoulder and wrapped his arm around it instead. "She won't care. She loves and adores you and she won't care what her father it dating as long as you are happy."  
  
Oliver smiled towards the redhead. "Thanks for caring, Perce. I really needed to hear that…"  
  
"No problem, Ol…"  
  
The two boys stared out in the air for a while, before Oliver once again broke the silence. "Their beautiful, ya know…"  
  
"The stars?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Percy smiled and the two boy's looked at each other. As the gaze from the two young men locked themselves together, Oliver sensed something strong burning between them. He wondered if Percy sensed it too.  
  
The moment was broken when Percy checked his watch. "Yikes, it's late and I bet that Annie will get you up early tomorrow. Present time, you know."  
  
Oliver laughed. "Yeah. I better go to bed."  
  
They went in and Oliver stopped to close the door. Percy looked up and smiled. "Ol… We're under the mistletoe."  
  
Oliver looked up. "Huh? Oh yeah." He closed the door and was on his way into the kitchen when Percy grabbed his arm. Oliver looked at him.  
  
"Are you going to break an old Christmas tradition, Ol?" Percy grinned. Oliver smiled. "Isn't that meant for a boy and a girl?"  
  
"It's ment for lovers."  
  
"Well, we aren't that either."  
  
Percy smiled. "No, we're not." Oliver looked down at the shorter boy. "Come on, Ol. It's just for fun. For old time sakes."  
  
Oliver smiled. "I can't believe that you want to kiss me after what I've just told you."  
  
Percy smiled. "Well, it's not like you're goanna throw yourself over me." Oliver smiled and stroked Percy's cheek. "You sure about this, Perce?"  
  
Percy nodded and Oliver bent down and gently placed his lips over Percy's. It was a very soft and gentle kiss, their lips just brushed over each other. That transformed when Percy stretched up to deepen the kiss. Percy gently opened his mouth to stroke his tongue over Oliver's lips and Oliver moaned. He trailed his lips away from Percy's and down his next. Percy sighed.  
  
"Wait…"  
  
Oliver quickly moved away from the other boy. "I.. I… I'm so sorry, Percy… I-I… I didn't mean…"  
  
Percy took a step forward the taller boy and laid a finger over his lips, silencing his frantic words. "Shhh, Ol… It's okay. I didn't actually protest, did I?"  
  
"Well, you just did… When you told me to…"  
  
Percy smiled. "I just wanted to ask if we could continue this some place else. Someone might come down and catch us. But I guess the moment is gone now…"  
  
Oliver smiled and kissed Percy again. "I think we can bring the moment back up. That is, if you want too… If you are sure about it…" Percy mouth on his was enough answer.  
  
Somehow, they were able to make their way up to the second floor, without stopping the kissing.   
  
Oliver moaned when Percy carefully caressed him under his sweater, Percy's lips still on his. Percy carefully reached out to open the door to Oliver's room.  
  
"No… Percy don't…"  
  
Percy looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Annie is in there," Oliver hissed to him. "We can't wake her up!"  
  
Percy nodded and both of them looked at Percy's door. "Your room!" "My room!" they said in unison and Percy opened the door. Inside, Oliver hesitated.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I-I… I c-can't do this. We can't do this."  
  
Percy looked at him. "Why not?"  
  
"B-because… We c-can't… You're n-not… You're strait, and I'm gay and this is wrong since we don't feel anything for each other. At least you don't feel anything for me."  
  
Percy carefully cupped his cheek. "Oliver… What do you mean when you say, at least I don't feel anything for you. Do you..?"  
  
Oliver looked at him and removed Percy's hand. "Don't… Please…" He sighed and sat down on Percy's bed. "I've been meaning to tell you this for so long, ever since the fifth grade… But when you got together with Penelope, I though my chance was over and…" Oliver looked at him, a single tear trailed down his cheek. "I'm still in love with you, Percy, and I find you very braw, but I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship… I'm so sorry…"  
  
Percy sat down next to Oliver and wrapped his arm around Oliver's shoulder. "Oliver… You are so wrong, so wrong…" Percy laid his hand on Oliver cheek, forcing him to look him strait in the eyes.   
  
"Oliver, I love you too. I have for so long, ever since I ever met you, but I didn't dare to tell you. I hooked myself up with Penelope, because I didn't want to be gay and I didn't think that you liked me that way, but I realized very soon that I was barking up the wrong tree. I love you and I've hoped that you felt the same ever since you got here. When you told me that you was gay, I was… Happy. Very happy, cause I realized that I had a chance." Percy smiled sheepishly. "This is so typical, isn't it? That two people walk around and love each other, without realizing that the person they love, love them too."  
  
Oliver smiled. "Yeah…"  
  
Percy laughed softly. "Well, I guess the moment is really gone now…"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
Oliver got up. "I better go to bed." Percy grabbed his wrist. "No, Oliver. Please… Stay the night here. You don't want to wake her up, do you?"  
  
Oliver smiled. "No…"  
  
Percy smiled and Oliver pulled off his pants, revealing a blue boxer with the Puddlemere logo on the left leg. Percy did the same, revealing a simple white cotton boxer, and crawled under the quilt.   
  
Oliver just tiptoed on the floor, not sure where to go, when Percy lifted the quilt.  
  
"Come on. It's warm here."  
  
Oliver smiled sheepishly and crawled next to Percy. Percy turned so he laid on his right side, face against his new found treasure. Oliver wrapped his arm around Percy's slim waist, pulling him closer. Not long after, the two young men were asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Da?" The next morning, a young girl had woken up, finding out that her father was missing. Annie carefully crawled out off bed with her toy dragon under her arm. "Come on, Rex. Let's find da."  
  
She carefully opened the door and found Percy's door slightly open. She peeked in and saw Percy and Oliver, still in bed. Percy was laying next to Oliver, his hand over Oliver's chest. Oliver's arm was wrapped around Percy and both was sleeping.  
  
"Da?" Annie walked over to the bed and shook Oliver. "Da, wake up." Oliver groaned and opened his eyes. "Annie?" He looked at his side and saw a mop off red hair.  
  
"Oh, shit. Erm… Percy, wake up."  
  
Percy groaned and blinked, trying to get the room into focus. Annie crawled onto her fathers lap and looked at him.  
  
"Da, why didn't you come back to our bed tonight?"  
  
Percy grabbed his glasses and got out of bed. "I think I should leave you two alone."  
  
"Hey, you have to help me with this, Percy!"  
  
"It's your kid," Percy grinned. "Besides, this is payback for all the times you ditched me at school during our snowball-fights." Percy grabbed his pants and looked softly at Oliver. "Talk to her first, then we can talk about last night, key?"  
  
Oliver nodded and Percy got out of the room, leaving Annie and Oliver alone.  
  
Annie bounced on her fathers lap. "Why didn't you come to bed last night, da? We were goanna sneak down and look at the presents together, remember?"  
  
Oliver chewed on his lower lip, trying to figure out a quick excuse. "Well… Um… I did come to bed last night, but when I woke up this morning you were so cute that I couldn't wake you up and went over to Percy. We talked a bit and then we fall asleep."  
  
Annie looked strictly on him. Obviously she wasn't buying Oliver's excuse one bit. 'Damn, the kid is smart', Oliver though and sighed.  
  
"You want the truth?"  
  
Annie nodded.  
  
"Well, the truth is… Something happened last night. I can't explain what or why, but somehow Percy and I entered a… Different level in out friendship…"  
  
"You mean like Percy is your new boyfriend now?"  
  
"Erm…" Oliver swallowed. Was Percy his boyfriend now? Percy had told him to talk to him after he had talked to Annie. "Well… I not quite sure… Yet."  
  
Annie smiled and looked her father deep into his eyes.   
  
"Do you love him, da? I mean, more that you loved maw?"  
  
Oliver thought for a second before he smiled and replied the curious little girl. "Yeah… Yeah, I think I do."  
  
Annie hugged her father and smiled. "I'm so happy that you've found that special someone just like you hoped you would, da. Just like you told me yesterday."  
  
Oliver smiled and hugged Annie back. "Thank you, sweetie. Thank you…"  
  
***  
  
"There you are, Ollie." Fred waived to him from the sofa.  
  
"Yeah, we were about to start without you, but mum told us to wait for you guys. Percy told us that you were awake, but you had to straiten some things up before you came down," George continued. Oliver smiled and sat down next to the twins. "Yeah, I did have to straiten some things up. Sorry that you had to wait for us."  
  
"No problem," Charlie smiled before he groaned and laid his hand on his back. During the dancing last night, Charlie had figured out that Scottish highland dances wasn't meant for him. Not when he had, as Ron had remarked, two left feet.  
  
"You okay?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's okay!"  
  
"Let's start on the presets!"  
  
"Now, be patient!" Mrs. Weasly frowned towards the twins, before she turned to Oliver and Annie. "Would you pick up the presents and give them to the right persons, Annie?"  
  
"Sure, Mrs. Weasley. But I can't read well." Oliver smiled. "Don't worry, sweetcakes. Da'll help you out."  
  
"Oh, what a caring father." Mrs. Weasley sniffed and Oliver blushed while he lifted the little girl of his lap. "Go on, pick a present."  
  
Annie run over to the Christmas tree and picked a present. "To H-h-a-r… To Har-r." "To Harry, princess," Oliver smiled and Annie nodded. "To Harry, From R-r-o…" She looked up and grinned. "To Harry, from Ron!" she run over with the present and Harry grabbed, smiling to his lover. Annie was about to pick another present when Oliver told her to wait until Harry had unwrapped his present first. He carefully opened the gift and gasped. It was a lovely painting of him.  
  
"Oh, Ron. Did you paint this?"  
  
Ron blushed and nodded, before he found Harry's lips on his. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and the two boys pulled away, both flushing furiously. Annie looked at them with big eyes. Oliver rolled his eyes. "Go on. Pick a new one."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
She carefully grabbed a small present with blue wrappings and looked at the note. "To O-o-u-r d-e. Our de-ea-r-r-e-e. Our deare-s-s-t. Our dearest x-c-c-"  
  
"To our dearest x-captain, from Gred and Forge," the twins smiled and Annie nodded and run over to her father.   
  
"Here you go, da," she smiled and bounced onto Oliver's lap. Oliver smiled and grabbed the present. "I don't know if I dare to open this gift. I still remember my birthday present that you send me last year."  
  
"Don't worry, Ol. It's harmless." The twins grinned and Oliver laid the present down. "I'll open it later, under more secure circumstances. Pick another present, Annie."  
  
After an hour or so, all the presents were opened. Ron was still on his knees over the present he'd got from Oliver. A Chudley Cannon jersey signed with autographs from whole the team. Harry admired his present from Oliver, the first snitch he captured on his very first quidditch match. Bill had got a new leather jacket from the brunette, and Charlie the toy dragon along with lost of sweets. Fred and George hugged the big bag with dung bombs, Ginny wrote a little in the diary, Hermione looked quickly trough 'Hogwarts- A History New and updated' and Percy in his 'How to become Ministry of Magic in a Week'.   
  
Oliver had finally got the courage to open the present he got from Fred and George and as they said, It wasn't dangerous. It was a pair of cuff-links, shaped like snitches.   
  
Mrs. Weasley petted the families new owl. "Oh, Oliver. You shouldn't have…"  
  
"Nonsense." Oliver smiled. "It's time that old Errol gets some rest. Besides, you got me this superb tickets to the quidditch game in Norway. I've always wanted to go there."  
  
Mrs. Weasley beamed to him. "I'm just glad that you liked your present. Percy and I had planed to buy you that quidditch gear you wanted, but Charlie and Bill got there first."  
  
Oliver grinned. "Yeah, but the quidditch-boots where a number to small. I'll have to get a bigger pair."  
  
Bill gently slapped Oliver's back. "Well, it's not our fold that you feet is so big, bigfoot." Oliver just frowned towards him.  
  
"How did you like your present, young lady?" asked Charlie and looked down at Annie who was busy playing with her new, big toy dragon. Annie smiled and got up to give him a hug. "I liked it very much. Thank you very much, uncle Charlie." Charlie grinned. "When did I became your uncle?"  
  
Annie opened her mouth, but Oliver grabbed her and carried her under his arm. "Okay, time to get dressed, won't you say?" And with that he disappeared up the stair, careering the giggling, little girl under his arm.  
  
Bill and Charlie looked at each other. "What was that?"  
  
"Have no idea."  
  
In the corner of the sofa sat a very red Percy Weasly, who tried to hide is face behind the book Oliver had gotten him.  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Oliver looked at the Weasleys, who seemed to be in a hurry. He grabbed Percy by the arm.  
  
"Hey, where is everybody going?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, it's a family gathering at aunt Helen's and uncle Herman. We go there every year after we've opened our presents."  
  
"Oh… And I suppose you're going too?"  
  
Percy smiled. "Not this year. We don't want you to get lonely so I've been allowed to stay at home to keep you company." Percy pulled a face. "Besides, then if free of cheek-pulling and 'Oh, how big you've becomes' until next year. Don't she realize soon that I stopped growing many years ago?"  
  
Oliver laughed. "Hey, you don't have to stay. I have Annie, Harry and Hermione to keep me company. And the fridge."   
  
Percy smiled. "Then I best stay here, or you'll empty it. Besides, Harry and Hermione is going too." Percy bent closer and whispered in Oliver's ear. "And while I still remember, didn't we have a little thing we should discuss?"  
  
Oliver blushed and Percy quickly kissed his cheek. "I'll send them off. You do something so Annie will be busy for a while." Oliver nodded, and tried to swallow. A big lump had gathered itself in his throat.  
  
After half an hour, all the Weasley's were gone along with Harry and Hermione, with the exception of Percy, Oliver and Annie. Percy smiled to Oliver and went outside to wait for him. Oliver swallowed.  
  
"Annie?"  
  
"Yeah, da?"  
  
"Will you do me a big favor?"  
  
"Sure, da."  
  
"Play with all your new toys for a while, will you, while I go outside to talk to Percy, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Oliver kissed the girls forehead and watched her run towards the fireplace where all her present where still lying. He turned to go, when Annie came back.  
  
"Da? Can you lit the fire first? It's cold." Oliver smiled and nodded. He pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the fireplace.  
  
"What's the spell, sweetie?"  
  
"Inflamera!"  
  
Oliver nodded and muttered the spell, and immediately a fire was lit. Annie run back to her toys and Oliver went outside. Percy was staring at the stars.  
  
"Hi…"  
  
Percy turned and smiled. "Hi."  
  
"You're watching the stars?"  
  
Percy smiled and grabbed Oliver's arm. "Oliver? What's wrong. You act like you're ashamed to see me." Percy's smile disappeared. "You're not…"  
  
"No. Merlin, no. It's just…"  
  
Oliver looked down. "After Nina, I thought that I would never be able to love again. I never thought that you would bring up so strong feelings in me again. I'm… I'm scared."  
  
Percy smiled softly and tilted Oliver's head back up so he could let himself drown in those beautiful eyes. "Oliver… If you're afraid that I will leave you, then… Then you're wrong. That is… If you will give me a chance to prove it."  
  
Oliver smiled and kissed the red-head gently. When he pulled back, he grinned. "Percy Weasley. Will you be the second father of my child?"  
  
Percy laughed and kissed Oliver's cheek. "Yes, Oliver Wood. I will be the second father of your child." Oliver shook his head. "Not my child. Now it's our child.   
  
Now it was Percy's turn to look down. "That is… If Annie want it." Oliver gently grabbed Percy's face and looked him deep into his eyes. "Annie likes you, and I think she would let you become her father."  
  
"I can never take your place, though."  
  
Oliver smiled and kissed his newfound treasure. "Come on. Let's go inside and hear with her."  
  
They walked hand in hand into the living room and Annie looked at them. "Have you asked him yet, da?" Percy bent over to whisper in Oliver's ear. "Smart kid."  
  
Oliver grinned. "Don' look at me, she didn't get it from me."  
  
Percy and Oliver sat down at the couch and Oliver pulled the little girl onto his lap. "Annie? How would you like to get a new da?" Annie looked at Percy. "Him?" she asked and pointed at Percy. Percy coughed and blushed. Oliver looked at him and smiled before he nodded. "Yes, him."  
  
Annie's face broke into a big smile and hugged her father, before she crawled over to Percy's lap and gave him a hug. "I would like it very much, da. Percy is nice and he makes me laugh. And if he makes you happy, then I am happy."  
  
Oliver smiled and hugged his daughter and Percy in one big hug, before he settled himself down on the couch with Annie crawled up on his lap, and Percy's arm and head resting on his chest. Oliver brushed his hand trough Annie's hair. "Only one problem left."  
  
"What's that?" Percy asked.  
  
"When she's calling us, how are we goanna know who she's calling?"  
  
"That's easy," a sleepy voice called form the almost sleeping little girl. "Since you're my Scottish da, da, your da. And since Percy is my other da, he's dad." Oliver smiled and kissed the girls forehead. "You're so smart." The girl only yawned and Oliver lied back with Percy's arm and head still on his chest.  
  
After an hour, they still sat like that. Oliver stroked Percy's cheek and gently kissed him. Percy raised his head to look at his new found lover.  
  
"Did you get what you wanted for Christmas, Ol?"  
  
"Yeah, I got the quidditch-boots and glows I wanted." Percy slapped him teasingly on the chest. "Not that, you git. The other thing."  
  
Oliver smiled and kissed Percy again. He didn't seem to get enough of those beautiful lips of his.  
  
"Yeah," he whispered and rested his hand against Percy's. "Yeah, I did. I found that special someone I looked for and I now have a happy family."  
  
Percy laid his head back at Oliver's chest, and Oliver smiled. After some time both Percy and Annie had fallen asleep and Oliver watched as the last of the fire was dying out.  
  
'Yeah,' he though. 'I got exactly what I wanted for Christmas.' And with that, he fall asleep, his head resting on Percy's.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, okay, I know that Christmas is over for a long time ago. I know I'm late, or maybe I'm very early. Depends on how you're looking at it. For the people out there that didn't like the story, don't read anything else by me! For the rest of you who actually liked my slash story, please either ignore or gently let me know what spelling mistakes I've made. Remember to review. Thankee! 


End file.
